


The Demon x Speedy General

by lilykotsu (lilycobra)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Relationship Advice, Romance, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Unintentional Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilycobra/pseuds/lilykotsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what had happened with Real Nightmare, a certain speed mage begins leaving thank-you presents for a lady demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon x Speedy General

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was done for Fairy Tail Crack & Minor Ships week over on tumblr. It's based off of the events in Starry Sky arc.

There it was, just like clockwork. A flower sitting on the front step, this particular time it happened to be lavender.

It was the fourth time that month that a wild flower of some kind had mysteriously shown up at the Strauss' front door. They had been plagued by a string of phantom knocks - however only when Mirajane answered the door did the flowers appear.

The silver-haired woman paused before bending down to pick up the purple flower. Straightening back up, she closed the door behind her as she twirled the stem between her fingers. "You know," Mira spoke to the air, kindly smile not leaving her face, "There are more direct ways to ask someone out on a date."

"I'm not trying to ask you out," replied a voice from beside her. Suddenly next to Mirajane stood a lanky and hunched over figure, which straightened as Racer stood and removed his goggles. "I'm trying to... say thanks."

"Thanks?" the Demon turned to face the Demon General, only to find the blond man gone. She instinctively turned to the opposite side, finding Racer there instead. "What for?"

"You aren't really gonna make me say it, are you?"

"Mm, maybe," Mira daintily laughed. "Something along the lines of 'thank you for making me realize that running from the past is no way to live'?"

" _Yeesh_ ," Racer was suddenly behind her again. He pulled his goggles back over his eyes. "Always so literal."

"I could always kick your butt and knock some more sense into again. You don't have to bring any more flowers, it's a free service."

He cracked a faint smile. "Are you asking me out, Fairy girl?"

* * *

 

 

"Angel? I... I've got a date tonight and I need to ask you some shit."

Maybe if she ignored him, he'd go away.

"Angie."

She let out a heavy sigh, resting her cheek on his hand and pretending to be completely focused on drawing out what her new Angelic Summon would look like.

"An-hell," Racer repeated with an accent.

Nope. Angel wasn't going to look.

"Sorano."

"Dammit, Sawyer," Angel half-spat, turning to look at the pointy-nosed man. Force once he wasn't wearing a speed-suit or a driver's outfit; just his best jeans and a black pinstripe button-up shirt. Angel blinked, surprised to see the change in wardrobe. "What do you want?"

"Do girls like suspension springs?" Racer asked, lifting up his goggles to sit in his moppy mess of blond hair. For once it wasn't spiked back or to the side, instead it was pulled back into a short ponytail.

"What?" Angel's face scrunched. "No."

"Oh," Racer looked off to the side before ploughing on. "Do you think high-grade motor oil would be a good gift for a girl?"

"Why the hell are you asking me," the silver-haired woman replied. "Also, no. Girls do not like suspension springs, or motor oil," she held up a finger and stopped her friend from speaking, "Or white-walled tires, or retro racing engines. Tch, don't you know anything about girls?"

"I know you, and you're pretty vicious," Racer muttered under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT, CAR-BREATH."

"I-I mean- No. I don't know a fuckin' thing. Why the hell do you think I'm asking you?" Racer straightened himself, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't ask Midnight- erm, Brain II. Whatever. And Cobra's not so hot with the ladies. I don't think he even pays them any attention..."

The summoner looked at the speed-user and she sighed, rolling her eyes and giving in. "So you like a girl, huh," she began, oh-so-not-enthused. "Well, what's she like?"

"A monster," Racer chirped happily. Like it was a normal response. "A beautiful monster. With long, wavy silver hair and starry blue eyes, and she's tougher and faster than a Formula 11 and a BindyCar series put together."

Angel blinked, partly from surprise and partly from the fact that she didn't think those words were in her psuedo-brother's vocabulary. "You do realize that the only time I've heard you talk about something like that, it was because they were opening the new Oshibana Speedway..." Seeing Racer shrug, Angel shook her head. "Girls like candy, and perfumes, and jewelry."

"What about-"

"Give _any_ woman candy jewelry or SANCAR perfume and I will personally assist that poor girl in kicking your ass."


End file.
